1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having detecting structure secured therein.
2 . Description of Related Art
TW patent issued NO. M391737 discloses an electrical connector, the electrical connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing and a metallic shell surrounding the insulating housing. The metallic shell surrounds the insulating housing to form a mating cavity opening forwardly. The insulating housing has a base portion and a mating tongue extending into the mating cavity from the base portion. One of the conductive terminals is defined as a detecting contact. The detecting contact has a soldering portion and an elastic contacting portion opposite to the soldering portion. The elastic contacting portion of the detecting contact extends into the mating cavity. In use, the detecting contact will be frequently pressed outwardly by the complementary connector, thereby the detecting contact is easy to be destroyed.
Therefore, an electrical connector having new detecting structure is provided to overcome the drawbacks described aforementioned would be desirable.